


Family is forever

by Marvel_10



Category: Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Child, Family, Fluff, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_10/pseuds/Marvel_10
Summary: The X-Men where not expecting visitors tonight. It’s the dead of night in winter who the hell would be out.
Relationships: Logan Howlett/OC, X-Men/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Winters night

A woman drove on a dark road in westchester NY. She had to give up her child for her safety. She knew only one place that could keep her daughter safe.

She drove to Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters. She knew a man who would keep her daughter safe. He had to.

She stopped at the gates and took a breath in at the sleeping child. She drove up to the doorstep. She set down the car seat on the step. She looked to her baby. 

She was barley 3 weeks old. She was tiny. She had caramel brown eyes that she couldn’t see because she was asleep. She knocked hard on the door 3 times and left.  
________________________

All the X-Men where talking and laughing in the living room. Logan talking quietly to Charles. Scott and Jean still so young. 

Things where quite and peaceful. Until a knock at the door. Logan was the first up. It was the dead of winter and pitch black out. Who would be out at this time of night.

Logan got to the door and opened it to find a baby. The baby was asleep but definitely couldn’t stay out here. Logan brought the carrier inside.

Storm and Charles quickly got there. “A child?” Storm asked. “Seems so. Oh and look a note.” Charles said. 

“Logan it’s addressed to you.” Charles said handing Logan the letter.

It had his name on it in flowy lettering. Only one person he knew wrote like this and he hadn’t talked to her in years.

He opened the letter.

(Dear Logan,  
I am sorry to do this to you but you owe me one. Her name is Luna. She is 3 weeks old. I can’t keep her. She deserves a family. Logan she needs people who can love and care for her I can’t do that. Please she needs you I needed you. Do this for him and for me. Take care of my daughter.  
Sincerely,  
You know who  
P.S. she likes to cuddle a lot. And thank you Logan.)

“Damn it.” Logan said under his breath. “What is it Logan?” Charles asked. “Well I know who she belongs to but we aren’t gonna find her.” Logan said.

“Oh and her name is Luna. She is probably going to be a mutant both her parents where.” Logan said and left to his room.  
________________________  
6 years later

The students where used to the 6 year old roaming the halls of the school. Usual someone was watching her but she was sneaky.

She had pretty dark brown hair and caramel eyes. She loved to cuddle with unsuspecting people. But she had a soft spot for all the X-Men.

It was usually Jean, Scott, or Logan on babysitting duty but today it was the newest X-Men Rogue. She was not expecting to be a babysitter. 

She was not expecting the 6 year old to be so hard to take care of. Luna had gotten away from Rogue quite easily.

Luna was now walking through the empty halls. She then heard a familiar voice. It was Charles and Hank. 

“Hank!” Luna squealed. Hank was not expecting to see the 6 year old. “I thought Rogue was watching you?” Charles asked.

“She was I left.” Luna said with a proud smile. Charles just chuckled. She was now being picked up by the big blue fury Hank.

She curled up in his arms. “Are you mad Charlie?” Luna asked. Charlie was her nickname for Charles. “No but don’t you think Rogue is upset you left her?” Charles asked.

“Yes. I should go back.” Luna declared. “How about me and Hank take you?” Charles offered knowing her tendency to wander.

“Ok.” She said yawning. She clung to Beast. Her two most favorite people to cuddle with where Beast and Logan. Beast because he was a living teddy bear and Logan because he was her favorite person in the mansion.

“Oh thank god she’s alright!” Rogue said and sighed in relief. “She is fast and smart.” Hank said. “Indeed she is.” Charles agreed.


	2. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting powers and lonely Christmases

2 years later.

Luna was 8 now. She loved pranking the students. Since she was homeschooled she had free reign after she was down with the weeks work.

It was a sunny and warm spring day. It was Saturday so the older students where out for the day and the staff where doing there own thing.

The younger students and X-Men and staff who stayed at the school where all over the campus. Luna has claimed a tree not far from the lake as hers.

She was up in the tree watching everyone below her. Then she saw Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby walk to her tree.

“Hey Luna come down and let’s get some lunch!” Bobby called up. “One minute!” Luna called back. She always had a little backpack with her. 

It had a camera Logan had got her, some food, a water bottle, and binoculars. She packed everything up and climbed down. She slipped half way down the tree.

Bobby caught her though. “Careful! Logan, Charles, Scott, Jean, and Hank would kill us if we let you get hurt!” Kitty complained.

“So what’s for lunch?” Luna asked. “You almost get yourself hurt and your worried about food?!” Kitty complained.

“Yes. And what’s for lunch?” Luna asked. “I think Hank made sandwiches.” Bobby said. 

The four made their way to the kitchen. They found Hank covered in flour. “Mr.McCoy what happened?” Kurt asked.

“I tried to make one of Remy’s recipes.” Hank said in a defeated tone. “Uh well let’s just make sandwiches.” Bobby said. “Agreed.” Kitty and Luna said.

The five made sandwiches and Bobby put peanut butter on Kitty’s nose. They ate there sandwiches. Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby left to go meet up with Scott and Jean at the mall. 

Hank went back to the lab. That left Luna alone again. She hated it when Logan was gone for to long.

She decided to go and take pictures of the lake and trees and any wildlife the older students hadn’t scared off. She was down by the lake where a group of 13 and 14 year olds sat and talked. They all waved and said hi to Luna. 

She hated being the youngest on campus. She was on the other side of the lake when she got a headache. It wasn’t bad so she just ignored it.

It went away quickly. Then a tingling feeling was felt all over her body she felt light headed. She started to walk back to the mansion when everything went black.

The next thing she knew she was in the hospital wing. She had only been here a few times. Mostly when one of the X-Men had to stay for long periods of time.

She saw Hank come over with Charles not far behind. “You gave us all a good scare Luna.” Hank said. “Yes. But we found out why you fainted. Your powers are coming in.” Charles said.

“Really?” Luna asked. Charles just nodded. “You didn’t get hurt the students that where out there got to you before you landed on the ground so you’re free to go.” Hank said.

“Thank you Hank.” Luna said hugging him. She got up and left the room. 

She was immediately bombarded with X-Men hugging her and telling her never to do that again. She didn’t see Logan though. 

Jean didn’t have to read her mind to know who she was looking for. “Luna he’s not here yet.” Jean said sadly. “I just thought...” Luna said. Jean pulled her into a tight hug.

They where exactly sure what her powers where yet. That is until Logan came home. 

“Logan!” Luna said barreling into him. “I take it you missed me.” Logan said and chuckled. She had isolated herself from everyone after she found out she was getting her powers.

She refused to let go of Logan. Beast had to pry her off of him so he could go change and put his stuff away.

Then something happened. Hank was holding her and she just disappeared. Hank opened his arms in astonishment.

Then he heard a thud and ‘OW’. She came back into view. “Why did you drop me?” Luna asked. “You went invisible!” Hank said.

“Wait what!” Luna yelled. And then it happened she felt everyone around her. All of the mutant powers. “Hank I don’t think it’s just invisibility!” Luna said. 

“Why?” Hank asked. Stepping back. “I can feel all the powers around me. Hank I’m scared!” Luna said on the verge of tears. 

“It’s ok you’re fine. Just breath.” Hank said. She did as Hank told her.

Both Jean and the Professor felt the spike in fear from Luna. They rushed to her. They found Beast talking to her. 

She looked scared. ‘Luna it’s Charles focus on me and Jean ok. We’re going to try and determine your powers.’ Charles told her. ‘Ok Xavier.’ Luna thought.

They quickly determined her powers. Xavier set a wave of calmness over her. She relaxed and Jean picked her up and took her to the couch.  
_________________________________  
2 years later Christmas 

2 years in a row now Luna had spent Christmas alone. She was 10 years old she was getting better at controlling her powers.

The all the X-Men left to go on a very important mission on the 18th of dec. They didn’t know when they where going to be back.

Luna had already gotten all there presents. She had started decorating the mansion on the 4th of Christmas. She had finished by herself on the 20th. 

She wasn’t found of the idea of another Christmas all alone but it was already the 22nd. She wasn’t hopeful. She was curled up on the couch with a book. A fire in the fireplace.

She ate some cookies she had made. Then she heard the familiar sound of the X-Jet. She got up to look out the window but it was snowing to hard.

She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and slippers on her feet and was wearing flannel pajamas. 

She rushed over to where the team would be. When she got there she saw the whole team half frozen except for Logan and Bobby. 

Luna chuckled at the sight of the snow covered  
X-Men. “What are you laughing at?” Scott asked playfully as she ran back to her spot on the couch. 

The X-Men where thankful she knew how to make a fire. Bobby and Kitty immediately took her cookies. She didn’t complain seeing how tired they where. 

She watched the unusually quite X-Men fall asleep. She made sure they all got a blanket. The only ones still awake other then her was Logan and Xavier.

Logan watched and drank coffee as she tended to the tired X-Men. It was adorable. Him and Xavier smiled at how kind she was to her makeshift family.

The night reminded Logan of the night they got her. 

The next morning Remy found he had Luna curled next to him. He couldn’t help but smile at the sleeping girl. 

Everyone was waking up to the smell of a good breakfast. The only one not to get up was Remy. He was afraid to wake her.

“If your worried you’ll wake her up you won’t.” Bobby said. “What do ya mean.” The Cajun asked. “Me and Kitty tried waking her up one time she slept through us putting ice on her bed and playing rock music at full volume.” Bobby said.

“She can sleep through practically anything.” Kitty said. “Alright.” Remy said and got up. She didn’t even move. 

“I’m not actually surprised.” Hank said. “Neither am I.” Xavier said. “Why?” Raven asked. “She has lived at the school her whole life noises don’t really bother her. But let me try something.” Hank said.

Hank got up with a plate of bacon and walked over to her. He set the the bacon beside her. He saw her nose twitch. Then her eyes slowly opened. 

“Bacon.” She said. Everyone laughed at her reaction to the food. 

The day passed quickly. It was now the 24th of dec. 

Luna had been driving everyone insane with Christmas carols. That is until Storm made cookies. She got quite fast. She loved Storms cookies. She was to old for Santa stuff. She took a bunch of cookies and put them on a plate.

She walked out and set it down in front of the people on the couch. They watched Christmas movies until Luna passed out on Logan. 

He took her to her room. They got out presents and filled stockings. Everyone went to bed. It was only about 7 in the morning when Luna decide she was done waiting. 

She dragged groggy X-Men into the living room. Logan was able to get her to eat a little bit but she was to excited. She wasn’t excited about her present though.

She was excited about the ones she got for everyone. She hand picked each one. It took a lot of convincing to let Scott and Jean take her to the mall. 

She had worked all year for the money to get the perfect gifts. She got everyone two gifts. She was very proud. Waren had come over for Christmas too. 

She handed out the hand wrapped gifts. Each person got something that she thought they would really like. Then the second gift was her favorite.

It was Beautiful. They each got something with the X-Men logo on it. All the girls got necklaces or bracelets. The guys got Pendents or something like a watch. 

“Luna how did you get this done?” Jubilee asked. “A lot of work.” Luna said. “That’s why I was working so hard for money. You guys deserve it. You have done so much for the students, the world, and me. It’s just a way to say thank you.” Luna said. Logan gave her the biggest hug he could. 

“We love you so much.” Logan said.


End file.
